


Nuits cannibales

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Cooking, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Homosexuality, Kisses, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Non-Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Nuits HPF, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Pre-Fall (Hannibal), Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Sex, World Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: L'ombre d'Hannibal est un point commun à toutes ses victimes. Ceux qui croisent sa route et attirent son attention, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, en sont marqués à jamais. Entre amour, haine, violence, meurtre et désillusions, ils sombrent dans leurs propres ténèbres.[Recueil d'OS]





	1. Attendre sur le quai de gare

**Author's Note:**

> Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

Il a l'impression d'être dans l'un de ces fichus films romantiques où le couple d'amoureux se retrouve sur le quai de la gare. Sauf que Will est loin d'être en couple avec Hannibal et qu'il est ici pour l'arrêter, une bonne fois pour toutes. L'attirer à cet endroit n'a pas été si compliqué, il lui a suffi d'envoyer une lettre enflammée à son fou de psychiatre pour lui faire croire qu'il tenait réellement à le revoir. Apparemment, le Docteur Lecter est tombé dans le panneau, ce que Will a quand même beaucoup de mal à croire. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi doué qu'Hannibal pourrait se faire avoir aussi facilement par une ruse si stupide ? La seule solution envisageable pour une réponse est trop tordue pour le brun qui préfère la repousser. Après tout, penser que le cannibale puisse éprouver le moindre sentiment est un peu étrange.

Plusieurs trains passent, sans un signe de la part du psychiatre. Soit ce dernier est déjà descendu et Will ne l'a pas vu, soit il a finalement décidé de ne pas venir, ce qui décevrait quand même le brun. Il n'aime pas se déplacer pour rien, surtout depuis leur petite chute de la falaise. Les fractures ont été très nombreuses, très douloureuses à soigner et il en porte encore le mal lorsqu'il fait trop d'efforts. Les médecins lui ont dit d'attendre un peu, pour laisser le temps aux médicaments d'agir, mais Will déteste l'inactivité. Et il a souvent songé qu'Hannibal a sans doute subi le même sort que lui, qu'il continue à vivre sa vie sans se plaindre. Si l'ancien éventreur peut le faire, il n'y a aucune raison que lui-même n'y arrive pas. Ce serait trop humiliant d'être le seul à souffrir à haute voix alors il se tait, désormais.

Will hésite à prendre son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à son psychiatre, ou simplement pour l'appeler. Que pourrait-il lui dire de toute manière ? «  _Bonjour Hannibal, je suis là pour te tendre un piège, j'espère que tu ne tarderas pas trop_ ». Non, non et non. Définitivement non. Autant être discret pour le moment et pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour replonger dans les souvenirs. Car c'est sûrement à cause de cela que le cannibale a accepté ce qui s'apparente à un rendez-vous. Quoi de mieux que de partager des moments vécus à deux autour d'un bon repas ? En priant bien sûr pour que le repas soit cent pour cent végétarien et pour s'arranger qu'Hannibal ne s'approche pas une seule seconde des plats. Parce que même si c'était bon, Will n'est pas certain d'être prêt à manger à nouveau de la viande humaine.

Les pensées du brun vagabondent vers le passé, à une époque où il n'était qu'une marionnette entre les mains de son fou de psychiatre. Ils en ont vécu des instants étranges, à s'opposer l'un à l'autre, à créer une amitié basée sur le manque de confiance et sur les soupçons. Combien de fois Will a-t-il essayé de prouver qu'Hannibal était bien le meurtrier que Jack Crawford recherchait ? Il avait été interné à la place du cannibale et il lui en voulait toujours. Cette période de sa vie n'était pas franchement la plus joyeuse, seuls ses chiens avaient pu prouver leur valeur. Quant au Docteur Lecter, il avait montré à de nombreuses reprises qu'il manipulait n'importe qui et n'importe comment. Il s'était forgé des alibis solides et avait disséminé des fausses preuves pour accuser son patient.

Puis il y avait eu le Dragon Rouge et quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Leur amitié était devenue ambigüe, à un point tel que Will avait commencé à se demander si Hannibal était capable ou non d'aimer. Le brun avait fini par se convaincre que le cannibale servait uniquement ses propres intérêts et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'évoquer le moindre sentiment. Quelqu'un qui tuait les autres en les considérant comme des animaux ne pouvait pas éprouver quelque chose. Mais le doute subsistait, si bien que Will s'était laissé emporter par ce qu'il vivait. Et comme il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et qu'il avait tué un homme, il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution que d'entraîner Hannibal avec lui, les jetant tous les deux du haut de la falaise en priant pour mourir rapidement.

Avec une grimace, le brun revient dans le présent, repoussant ses souvenirs. La falaise n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, son corps le lui a bien fait comprendre. Il faut dire aussi que la chute a été très dure, le courant était violent et, avec leurs blessures, ce n'était pas très pratique de nager correctement. Pourtant, ils sont tous les deux encore en vie, Will attend Hannibal sur le quai de la gare, comme on peut attendre un ami après une longue absence. Un léger regret commence d'ailleurs à poindre, montrant le bout de son nez alors qu'il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû envoyer cette lettre à son psychiatre. Pourquoi le déranger alors qu'ils pourraient chacun vivre leur existence sans devoir se soucier de l'autre ? Pour ça aussi, Will a une réponse mais, là encore, elle ne lui convient pas, car elle serait elle-aussi synonyme de sentiments.

Un nouveau train fait irruption sur les rails et il s'arrête dans un grincement sinistre. Will dévisage chaque passager, espérant voir ce visage qui n'a pas quitté ses pensées depuis qu'il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital. Pourquoi diable est-il si attiré par Hannibal ? C'est à cause de lui si tout a pris un mauvais tournant dans sa vie, il est là pour l'arrêter, pas pour lui ouvrir les bras en grand. Très vite, son regard croise celui de sa proie mais, tout aussi rapidement, le brun sent qu'il perd le contrôle. Le Docteur Lecter arbore un sourire satisfait alors qu'il le rejoint, toujours aussi impeccablement vêtu d'un costume taillé sur mesure.

« J'ai été surpris de ne recevoir une lettre que maintenant. Je suppose que je suis attendu pour finir à nouveau devant les juges. »

Will comprend que, depuis le début, Hannibal sait la vérité. Mais il a accepté de venir quand même, ce qui retourne l'estomac du brun. Il ne peut pas vendre le cannibale aux forces de l'ordre, il a conscience de son incapacité soudaine. Alors il tente sa dernière carte, une porte de sortie mise en place quelques instants auparavant, avant de quitter sa demeure. Il sort de sa poche deux billets de train, promesse d'un nouveau départ, loin de leurs souvenirs, loin de leur passé.


	2. Nuit forestière

Perdu. Voilà comment se sent Will alors qu'il traverse les bois.

Il n'a pas pensé à prendre son fusil de chasse ou à sortir ses chiens. De toute manière, il est inutile de croire que la présence des canidés à ses côtés serait un frein à un potentiel assassinat de la part d'un criminel. L'être humain n'est plus aussi craintif qu'autrefois, il ne se terre plus dans des maisonnettes en attendant que le gibier soit ramené par ses bêtes. Au contraire, l'Homme s'est transformé en quelque chose de bestial, il n'hésite plus à abattre sa nourriture et peu importe la nature de cette dernière.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, Will avance entre les arbres. Les feuilles crissent sous ses pas, les brindilles cassent et annoncent clairement sa position. Il se moque bien de se faire repérer, il n'est pas en terrain connu. Certains prétendent que tous les terrains forestiers sont identiques mais lui n'est pas de cet avis. Ce nouveau coin où il a emménagé moins de trois semaines auparavant n'a rien à voir avec les bois de Wolf Trap, en Virginie. Ici, tout est plus calme, paisible, détendu. Les lieux n'ont pas encore été souillés par des meurtres et par sa présence, ils n'ont pas dépéri en même temps que lui. Mais même si cette forêt lui semble plus accueillante, il n'y est pas à sa place. Ses illusions de cervidés ne sont plus là, il n'y a plus aucun cri, aucune plainte. Il n'y a plus de cauchemars perturbants où le sang et la viande se mélangent.

Il ne connaît pas encore les gens de son voisinage et eux ignorent tout de son identité. Fuir n'a pas été si simple, les autorités ont fait tout leur possible pour l'arrêter en même temps qu'Hannibal. La presse s'y est donnée à cœur joie pour parler des Amants tueurs et de leur victime commune, pour dresser des portraits peu flatteurs de leurs vies et de leur avenir. La police n'a pas su leur mettre la main dessus alors qu'ils sont restés assez près des lieux du crime. Il faut dire aussi qu'en raison de leur chute brutale de la falaise, courir à l'autre bout de l'Amérique aurait été extrêmement compliqué mais le psychiatre s'est débrouillé pour soigner approximativement leurs blessures afin de permettre un déplacement dans les plus brefs délais.

Will ne se situe plus très bien dans sa relation avec Hannibal. Il y a eu beaucoup de hauts et de bas, de mensonges importants et perturbants, de manipulations. Lui qui est si fier de faire preuve d'empathie et de pouvoir se glisser dans la tête des pires sociopathes, il s'est fait avoir par un cannibale professionnel. Son psychiatre est le plus doué pour embobiner les gens, se forger des alibis et fournir des preuves afin de dénoncer les autres, même s'ils sont innocents. Will en a payé le prix en étant jeté en prison pour des meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis et il lui arrive de le rappeler à Hannibal, de lui exprimer sa rancœur sur ce temps passé derrière les barreaux d'une geôle dans laquelle il n'aurait pas dû être. Parfois il imagine qu'il prend son téléphone, qu'il compose le numéro d'urgence et qu'il signale la position du Dr Lecter. Mais il ne va jamais jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il a fait une grave erreur.

Il se souvient de ce moment où tout a dérapé, lors de la fin de la préparation de l'un de leurs nombreux repas. Suite à des commentaires appréciateurs de la part de Will sur son filet mignon de porc – sous-entendu d'homme mal élevé venu mettre son nez dans leurs affaires sans leur permission – Hannibal a fait le premier pas. Le baiser a été bref, des lèvres sur des lèvres, avec un arrière-goût de vin qui n'a pas déplu au brun. L'événement n'est pas resté isolé très longtemps, leurs bouches ont fini par s'épouser à merveilles dans des baisers de plus en plus récurrents et de moins en moins innocents. Et les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, leurs corps ont voulu suivre la danse. Même si le psychiatre fait part d'une infinie tendresse envers celui qui lui appartient, Will n'a pas osé franchir le dernier pas. Il connaît bien la dextérité du cannibale, il a eu l'occasion de se retrouver nu entre ses mains, mais jamais encore il ne l'a laissé l'honorer entièrement.

Ce n'est pas la peur de la douleur qui empêche le brun d'accepter l'union de leurs chairs mais plutôt ce que tout ceci implique. Faire l'amour avec Hannibal reviendrait à avouer que les sentiments qu'il éprouve à son égard sont profonds et il n'a aucun romantisme à offrir. Il s'est senti trahi par Alana lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle avait une liaison avec le cannibale mais quand il y réfléchit bien, au plus noir de la nuit, il se demande si ce n'était pas simplement une forme de jalousie.

« Will. »

La voix est grave et envoûtante face à lui. Entre deux arbres, Hannibal est là, l'observant tel un prédateur prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Le brun ne bouge pas alors que son vis-à-vis le rejoint d'un pas félin qui l'hypnotiserait presque. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Comme souvent, Hannibal a le dessus et il pousse Will contre le tronc qui le surplombe, humant son odeur au creux de son cou. Le corps de l'ancien consultant réagit en se collant à celui du psychiatre. Ce dernier recule, mettant de la distance entre eux avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

« Un lit serait bien plus confortable, murmure-t-il d'un ton rauque. »

Des images fugaces et indécentes envahissent l'esprit de Will. Sa respiration s'accélère alors qu'il tente de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. C'est Hannibal le responsable de son état, c'est lui seul qui a touché, effleuré, caressé des endroits qu'il ne réservait qu'aux femmes. Le désir qu'il éprouve pour le cannibale dépasse tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir depuis son adolescence.

« Tu as raison, rétorque Will, un lit me convient bien. »

Et il compte profiter de cette nuit pour crier son appartenance définitive à Hannibal.


	3. Saveurs

L'invitation est posée sur la table de son salon, bien en évidence, comme pour le narguer. Will ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux de l'enveloppe, connaissant très bien l'envoyeur sans avoir besoin de l'ouvrir. Ce n'est pas si dur pour lui de comprendre qu'Hannibal est derrière ce morceau de papier, son psychiatre envahit son espace vital de plus en plus. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'est en rien dérangé par cette intrusion dans son monde déjà bien bousculé par ses cauchemars et ses visions effrayantes. Prenant une grande inspiration, Will sort l'invitation, légèrement déçu en constatant qu'il n'y a qu'une adresse sur la feuille, une adresse bien connue puisqu'il s'agit de celle du Dr Lecter. Non pas que l'idée d'aller chez lui soit si décevante mais il s'attendait à autre chose, surtout depuis qu'ils ont survécu à leur incroyable chute.

À cette pensée, Will grimace. Il a mis des semaines pour se remettre de ses différentes fractures, aussi bien les jambes, les bras ou les autres os de son corps. Hannibal lui a semblé plus résistant, ou alors il n'a pas pris la peine de lui montrer l'étendue de sa douleur. Toujours est-il que Will n'est pas prêt à tirer une croix sur sa longue convalescence et ses souffrances simplement par une petite entrevue dans le manoir de son psychiatre. Un manoir certes moins impressionnant que l'ancien, plus discret, dans l'optique d'échapper à leurs potentiels ennemis. Le FBI n'a pas apprécié que deux tueurs soient encore en liberté et, même si Will a fini par avoir confiance dans les talents cachés d'Hannibal, rien ne leur certifie qu'ils seront protégés éternellement dans cette nouvelle existence qu'ils ont réussi à construire.

Soupirant, Will monte dans sa chambre, choisissant des habits qui pourraient convenir. De toute manière, rien ne lui semble jamais assez bien pour le psychiatre qui est toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'observe dans son miroir. Hannibal ne manquera sûrement pas de lui demander s'il dort bien, ses cernes sont si visibles sous ses yeux. Et comme le Dr Lecter ne peut jamais s'empêcher de l'analyser même hors de leurs rendez-vous patient-médecin, il sait d'instinct que la soirée va être très longue. Will ne tente pas de dompter ses boucles, il a perdu patience à le faire pour rien les autres fois. Son apparence ne sera jamais à la hauteur de celle de son hôte, Hannibal est bien trop distingué. Un démon qui ressemble à un ange.

Will est à l'heure au rendez-vous, devant le manoir qui se dresse tel un phare, pour le sauver de ses émotions néfastes. Il inspire longuement avant de toquer à la porte, repoussant le sentiment de malaise qui l'étreint alors que son psychiatre vient lui ouvrir. Hannibal porte son éternel tablier blanc où quelques gouttes de sang ont déjà pris place. Will déglutit nerveusement, avançant, se sentant comme une proie prise au piège lorsque la porte se referme derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Il réfrène sa brusque envie de s'enfuir, suivant le Dr Lecter jusque dans sa cuisine où les odeurs du repas sont bien présentes. La viande l'attire, comme un aimant, mais son dégoût reprend vite le dessus alors qu'il se souvient d'où Hannibal tire généralement ses ingrédients. Manger de l'être humain n'est pas dans ses habitudes, pas chez lui, en tout cas.

« Je constate que tu vas mieux, lui dit Hannibal avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Et ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à toi, rétorque Will. »

Le tutoiement ne le dérange plus, il s'est vite familiarisé à ce rapprochement. Il s'accoude au plan de travail tandis que le psychiatre prépare les assiettes des entrées, disposant des feuilles de salade sur lesquelles il fait reposer du foie gras. Will en salive d'avance mais il a encore des doutes sur la provenance de tout ceci, doute vite balayé lorsque son estomac lui rappelle qu'il n'a rien mangé. Les deux hommes vont s'installer à la table, où tout est parfaitement dressé, comme souvent. Will est plongé dans son repas dès la première bouchée, tout est si savoureux, à la hauteur des souvenirs qu'il a de tous les plats préparés par Hannibal. Ce dernier s'amuse de voir son invité se détendre juste en mangeant, récupérant les assiettes vides avant d'aller chercher la suite du dîner.

« Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me voir ? demande Will.

— Tu avais dit que nous devions parler sérieusement. Je t'ai écouté. »

Ce qui est bien nouveau de sa part mais Will ne fait aucun commentaire, préférant se concentrer sur le plat principal qui lui est servi. Ils mangent dans le silence, jusqu'au dessert, dégustant avec délice tous les mets. Ils débarrassent tous les deux la table, puis Hannibal s'occupe de la vaisselle, refusant doucement mais fermement l'aide de Will qui l'attend alors dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il ne voit son psychiatre que de dos mais les mouvements de ses muscles le fascinent. Sans même avoir conscience de ses gestes, il se rapproche du cannibale, rompant la distance qu'il y a entre eux, se retrouvant assez proche. Son hôte l'a entendu et il s'est retourné, posant son torchon sur le rebord de l'évier, dévisageant Will. Ce dernier franchit les quelques centimètres restants, goûtant pour la première fois aux lèvres d'Hannibal. Et sans surprise, il les trouve aussi savoureuses que les plats de son fou de psychiatre.


	4. Madeleines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Univers : Post saison 3.
> 
> Note : Cet OS a été écrit entre 2h et 3h du matin sur le thème madeleine. Je ne sais pas encore quel regard poser dessus parce qu'on voit bien que je n'avais plus les yeux en face des trous. Je m'excuse par avance pour le texte qui n'est pas à la hauteur des précédents.

Il savoure sur sa langue la douceur de la gourmandise. Ses dents plongent délicatement dans le moelleux de la madeleine, les saveurs éclatent dans sa bouche. C'est un plaisir certain de pouvoir déguster quelque chose d'aussi doux en bouche. Jetant un regard autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il est seul, Will replonge la main dans le plat, récupérant une nouvelle œuvre culinaire d'Hannibal. Qu'il est bon de s'extasier sur un gâteau sans avoir à en redouter la provenance. Pas de médecin trop curieux, de postier impoli ou de voisin excessif. Non, il n'y a pas un gramme d'humain dans les bouchées qu'il vénère avec délices.

Soudain, il doute. On parle bien d'Hannibal Lecter ? Le psychiatre cannibale qui n'hésite jamais à insérer un peu de mortalité à ses plats, même dans les végétariens ? Ce même Hannibal qui, la semaine passée, lui a fait goûter des lasagnes vegan à base de morceaux de vegan ? Avec une moue perplexe, Will observe scrupuleusement la madeleine entamée qu'il tient entre son pouce et son index. Comment peut-il imaginer une seule seconde qu'une telle douceur recèle un peu d'humain émincé et bien cuit ? Hannibal aime aussi les bonnes choses mais pas au point de sacrifier une telle recette au profit d'un peu d'être vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un très gros doute, Will termine sa madeleine sans attaquer les autres. La découverte de cette saveur lui fait plaisir, il ne pensait pas qu'il se sentirait aussi bien en France à découvrir des merveilles culinaires. Madeleines, baba au rhum, bretzel, quiches, … Des plats déjà préparés par Hannibal mais qu'il sublime plus encore sur le territoire français. C'est entre deux macarons qu'ils ont échangé leurs premiers baisers. C'est suite à une magnifique tarte aux mirabelles que l'ancien consultant a cédé aux mains délicates de son psychiatre.

« Will, je suis rentré. Avec des courses. »

Quelques mots, rien de plus. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Will pour deviner que l'une des courses est sans doute bavarde, bien humaine, et presque prête à être transformée en un délicat jambon braisé.

« Dis-moi, Hannibal, qu'as-tu mis dans tes madeleines ?

— La recette est secrète. »

Voyant que sa réponse ne satisfait pas son compagnon, le cannibale se fait pardonner par un long baiser prometteur. Oubliant les courses et ses interrogations sur les ingrédients, Will embrasse fiévreusement Hannibal, laissant ses mains glisser sur ses flancs avant de venir ouvrir sa ceinture puis son pantalon. Délaissant lui-aussi la nourriture, le psychiatre accueille la nouvelle prise de décisions de son vis-à-vis, gémissant en sentant sa main contre son membre. Ses hanches vont d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre de la main de Will mais, rapidement, il échange leurs positions. Il abaisse le pantalon puis le caleçon du profiler, l'embrassant tout en le préparant. L'instant d'après, leurs corps sont unis contre la table et un concert de gémissements retentit dans la cuisine, uniquement interrompu par un importun.

« Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais sortir d'ici. »

La voix semble réveiller Hannibal alors qu'il atteint l'orgasme. Il se détache de son compagnon, remonte vaguement son pantalon et attrape un couteau sur le plan de travail. Sa prise humaine ne peut pas s'enfuir, car attachée, mais elle crie fortement. Le cannibale tranche la gorge d'un geste sec et essuie son arme improvisée sur la veste du nouveau cadavre.

« Des madeleines salées enrobées de viande, ça te dirait Will ? »

Un grognement lui répond et Hannibal se souvient alors de la situation qui a précédé le meurtre. Il retourne auprès de son Will et achève son travail d'une main de maître.

oOoOoOo

« Des madeleines salées ? Elles sont très bonnes, vous devriez investir dans ce produit. »

Les deux amants tueurs échangent un regard intense. Leurs madeleines aux lardons fumés ont un succès fou auprès du grand public.


	5. Aux fleurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Univers : Post saison 3.
> 
> Note : Le thème consistait à insérer cinq végétaux. Petite explication en fin d'OS.

La décoration de la table d'Hannibal attire l'attention de Will. Comme à son habitude, le psychiatre a aligné des éléments aux couleurs harmonieuses, sans aucune fausse note. L'ancien consultant du FBI s'en amuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'a pas la distinction du cannibale, se contentant d'une table sans fioriture avec des assiettes et des couverts mais il sait très bien que ce n'est pas suffisant pour quelqu'un comme son psy. Hannibal ressent toujours ce besoin d'impressionner, de tout faire en grand, de montrer qu'il est un artiste dans le moindre de ses gestes. Ils ne sont que deux pour ce repas, deux fugitifs qui tentent de se reconstruire dans une nouvelle vie, mais tout rappelle à Will leur existence passée.

Sans bruit, il se rapproche de la table. Les orchidées rouges sont magnifiques, il ne peut pas nier ce raffinement. Quelques roses à peine écloses tiennent compagnie à une fleur de pêcher aux belles teintes rosées. Will se demande s'il y a une signification à ce mélange, question qui lui tire un rictus. Bien sûr que tout ceci a un sens, c'est Hannibal qui en est à l'origine et il ne peut pas en être autrement. Au centre de la composition florale, un monticule de petites pierres et de mousse représente une falaise, ce qui accélère imperceptiblement les battements de cœur de l'ancien consultant. Il fait un pas en arrière, comme touché par un poignard, éloignant son regard de cette œuvre qui est un souvenir trop douloureux.

Déglutissant difficilement, Will finit par quitter la pièce, recherchant Hannibal. Le psychiatre est en train de ranger un peu son frigo pour trouver ce qui lui manque et l'empathe l'observe. Sa présence est vite repérée par le cannibale qui referme la porte du frigo d'une main, l'autre étant occupée à tenir un morceau de viande d'une bonne épaisseur. Il accueille le nouveau venu d'un signe de tête et l'invite à le rejoindre derrière le poste de travail. Un peu mal à l'aise, Will retire son manteau et le pose dans un coin avant de changer d'avis et d'aller le suspendre sur le porte-manteau qui est là dans cet unique but. Il revient ensuite aux côtés du psychiatre et remonte les manches de sa chemise. Il est surpris lorsqu'Hannibal passe derrière lui pour nouer un tablier autour de sa taille.

Le psychiatre retourne ensuite à son morceau de viande qu'il coupe en deux. Il en pose une moitié sur la planche à découper qui fait face à Will. Ensemble, ils taillent la viande, l'un d'une main experte en découpant des morceaux réguliers tandis que l'autre essaye de faire de son mieux avec beaucoup de maladresse. À chaque fois que son couteau tranche la chair, l'esprit de l'ancien consultant divague et les visages des morts viennent hanter son esprit. Sans le vouloir, il repense à tous ces corps sans vie disposés à la morgue, à toutes les enquêtes menées avec Jack Crawford dans l'espoir de retrouver l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Et voilà qu'il est en train de cuisiner avec lui sans la moindre honte, sans le moindre remord.

Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, Hannibal pose son propre couteau à côté de sa planche à découper. Il arrête le mouvement de Will en attrapant délicatement son poignet, le forçant à le regarder, à croiser son regard. L'ancien consultant n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les contacts visuels et il doit se faire violence pour s'obliger à relever les yeux vers son psychiatre. Ce dernier porte une main à son visage, caressant sa joue d'un geste affectueux, avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Ressasser le passé ne sert à rien, Will. Nous avons un avenir, désormais.

— Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, soupire le susnommé. Nous devrions déjà être entre les mains de la police, ils ne sont pas stupides au point de ne pas avoir retrouvé notre trace.

— J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à nous, proteste Hannibal. Je n'en suis pas à ma première fois et je peux garantir que nous aurons de quoi attendre de longs mois ici.

— Et si je décidais de changer d'avis ? De vous livrer aux autorités locales ?

— Vous ne le ferez pas. Vous auriez pu, les premiers jours, mais vous avez fait votre choix. »

L'ancien consultant n'ajoute rien aux paroles du cannibale. Celui-ci récupère les morceaux de viande et conseille à son compagnon de fuite d'aller prendre place à table. Il obtempère sans poser de questions supplémentaires, s'installant sur une chaise en soupirant. Il reporte à nouveau son attention sur la composition florale, remarquant des détails de plus en plus clairs. Des chrysanthèmes rouges sont mêlés à des acanthes, formant un ensemble qui trouble Will sans qu'il en comprenne la raison réelle.

« Les chrysanthèmes rouges sont une déclaration d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il parle à voix haute en sachant qu'Hannibal est derrière lui, non loin, à attendre des observations de sa part. Le psychiatre s'avance vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et se penchant jusqu'à ce que son souffle effleure la joue de Will.

« Leur signification est simple, murmure-t-il. »

Will tourne un peu la tête, suffisamment pour croiser à nouveau le regard du cannibale. Ce dernier n'hésite pas un instant de plus avant de l'embrasser, y mettant beaucoup de légèreté, comme s'il ne voulait pas le blesser. L'ancien consultant est un instant étonné par ce geste mais il le savoure avec délectation, ce qui le surprend lui-même. Il ne laisse pas le temps à son psychiatre de reculer, répondant à ce baiser avec une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre. C'est bien la première fois qu'il embrasse un homme et au lieu d'être dégoûté, il doit bien admettre qu'il en est  _heureux_. Ses lèvres contre celles d'Hannibal semblent avoir enfin trouvé leurs jumelles et il ferme les yeux, transporté tout entier par cette nouveauté qui est loin d'être désagréable.

De toute manière, par ces fleurs que tous associent à la mort, Hannibal lui a fait la plus belle des déclarations. Une déclaration d'amour, l'une de celles qu'il mettra sans doute du temps à entendre vraiment de sa bouche mais qu'il lui offre par une représentation artistique.

_Je vous aime_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas une spécialiste du langage des fleurs mais j'ai fait quelques recherches (très) rapides pour ne pas perdre de temps et voilà la signification des fleurs :
> 
> \- Orchidées rouges : Désir de faire l'amour
> 
> \- Rose : Amour
> 
> \- Fleur de pêcher : Je suis votre prisonnier
> 
> \- Chrysanthèmes rouges : Je vous aime. C'est également un symbole d'éternité.
> 
> \- Acanthes : Amour de l'art, lien éternel.


	6. De coeur en coeur

La première fois que Will Graham songe à une possible survie d'Hannibal Lecter, l'indice lui parvient par un plateau-repas.

Contrairement aux autres jours, le contenu de l'assiette n'est pas en lien avec le petit menu posé à côté, l'étonnant. Il aurait pu ne pas y faire attention si le plat du jour n'avait pas été composé de poisson, n'ayant plus pour habitude de s'amuser à découvrir quelle sorte de viande se trouve devant lui. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque saumon, la couleur est trop rouge, l'odeur trop forte. D'une main un peu tremblante, Will découpe un morceau de la pièce tendre, le portant à sa bouche avec peine tant il est gêné par les fils de sa perfusion. Le goût éclate dans son palais, ravivant des souvenirs enfouis, lui rappelant les longs dîners en compagnie de son psychiatre. Presque aussitôt, son estomac se tord et sa fourchette lui échappe des mains, tombant au sol dans un bruit de ferraille. Maladroitement, il repousse son plateau mais la douleur le cloue sur place dès qu'il tente de bouger un peu plus.

« Monsieur Graham, le rabroue l'aide-soignante en entrant. Vous savez que vous devez vous ménager. »

Le consultant remarque qu'elle tient dans ses mains un plateau-repas à son attention. Son regard se pose alors sur celui qu'il a près de lui puis revient sur la femme en blouse qui semble confuse.

« Je ne suis pas venue vous voir, n'est-ce pas ?

— L'une de vos collègues m'a porté mon repas, répond Will d'une voix un peu rauque.

— C'est moi qui m'en charge. »

Elle dépose le plateau dans un coin de la pièce et vient reprendre celui auquel il a à peine touché.

« Il n'y a pas de viande au menu aujourd'hui, remarque-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Encore moins du cœur. »

Du cœur. Assez explicite et tellement sophistiqué de la part d'un homme censé avoir disparu de la circulation. Ce jour-là, Will comprend que le Docteur Lecter est toujours vivant. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il apprendra que l'organe est celui d'un médecin incompétent retrouvé mort dans un tiroir de la morgue de l'hôpital.

oooooo

La seconde fois, le consultant vient de rentrer chez lui.

Cette fois, ses chiens ne sont pas là pour l'accueillir avec leurs jappements et leur bonne humeur communicative. Il n'y a que le silence, si lourd, si glaçant. Will se surprend à regretter l'effervescence de l'hôpital, chose étrange pour lui. Il n'aime habituellement pas les contacts humains mais ce calme macabre dans sa maison lui tire des frissons d'appréhension. Il referme la porte derrière lui, allumant ensuite chaque pièce, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun fou furieux planqué derrière un meuble. Il se sent stupide d'être aussi craintif mais il n'a pas encore récupéré toute son agilité et ses réflexes. Il a déjà eu du mal à admettre que la police le laisse partir sans l'enfermer dans une prison ou le condamner à mort, alors il se méfie. Et il fait bien d'être attentif car un colis est là, sur sa table de cuisine, signe évident du passage de quelqu'un chez lui. Le consultant serre les dents en s'approchant du paquet, soudain aux aguets.

Le colis ne présente aucun caractère distinctif et Will choisit alors de l'ouvrir. Il y a peu de chances que ce soit un explosif, il ne pense pas qu'une personne aurait eu l'envie de venir le faire sauter. Un couteau lui suffit à ouvrir l'emballage, et il sort ensuite une boîte opaque. Une sensation d'oppression l'étreint doucement alors qu'il a l'impression d'avoir deviné ce que contient le colis. Une fois le couvercle enlevé, il fait face à un cœur, si rouge et si parfait, comme une déclaration. S'il avait un dernier doute concernant Hannibal, c'est fini.

oooooo

La troisième fois, la mise en scène est nettement plus sanglante.

Will est en train de vérifier un message qu'il vient juste de recevoir sur son téléphone portable lorsqu'il remarque le sang qui coule sur les marches du perron. Son portable lui échappe des mains alors qu'un violent besoin de faire demi-tour le saisit. Une pyramide de cœurs est disposée devant sa porte d'entrée, telle une offrande, et même s'il a l'habitude de scènes de crimes plus macabres, la nausée pointe peu à peu.

Il n'est plus question de faire passer un message à la police ou de narguer les forces de l'ordre. Ce n'est pas un règlement de comptes avec des gens impolis. Ou une furieuse envie de remplir un réfrigérateur pour organiser de somptueux repas. Non, il s'agit là de meurtres commis pour lui, pour lui donner ce que les gens ont de plus précieux.

Will sent le parfum délicat du psychiatre dans son dos. Hannibal ne se cache plus, il se montre enfin au grand jour.

« C'est votre cœur que vous auriez dû clouer sur ma porte, murmure le consultant. »

Il aimerait que sa voix soit moins tremblante mais le souffle chaud du cannibale dans son cou le déstabilise.

« Il serait plus compliqué de vous l'offrir, Will. »

Ledit Will se retourne sans geste brusque, croisant le regard si particulier d'Hannibal. Il devrait être dégoûté de le voir là, surtout en raison des actes qu'il ne cesse de commettre, mais une partie sombre de son âme est heureuse.


	7. Choeur de tomates

Will doit se faire violence pour ne pas arracher les plants de tomates. Il a suivi scrupuleusement les conseils prodigués par le vendeur mais rien ne pousse. Il n'y a pas le moindre fruit dessus, aucune trace d'une chair ronde succulente.

« Il y a un problème, Will ? »

Il n'a pas entendu les pas d'Alana derrière lui et sursaute donc au son de sa voix, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle est là à l'observer.

« Je crois bien qu'il n'a pas la main verte. »

Cet autre ton est celui d'Hannibal. L'espace de quelques secondes, l'ancien consultant s'interroge sur le nombre de spectateurs. Jack Crawford est-il lui-aussi de la partie ? À le regarder faire et perdre le combat contre une simple verdure ? Ce ne serait pas très glorieux et il risquerait fort de s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Que comptais-tu récolter Will ? s'intéresse la femme en le rejoignant.

— Je devais avoir des tomates. »

De belles et grosses tomates assez juteuses pour pouvoir faire une sauce convenable. De quoi accompagner les plats du Docteur Lecteur sans en ôter goût. Ou plutôt pour en cacher l'odeur. Ce n'est pas un souci de senteur, pas vraiment, mais Will n'est pas certain de continuer à accepter de manger de la viande humaine comme si c'était d'origine animale.

« Quelles pensées vous occupent donc ? »

L'ancien consultant peut toutefois admettre que la voix du psychiatre est plus agréable qu'un tâtonnement de feuilles. Et qu'il serait prêt à récolter beaucoup de choses avec lui.

Comprenant que son esprit s'emballe un peu trop et envisage des situations embarrassantes, Will se relève tout en évitant soigneusement les regards des deux autres.

Ce n'est que lorsque le plant de tomates se met à chanter que le brun se réveille, passant une main sur son visage. À ses côtés, dans leur lit, Hannibal dort toujours. Will soupire avant de se retourner, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce rêve.

Puis un tout petit détail le frappe. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un plant de tomates est réellement là. Et elles chantent en chœur qu'elles ont hâte d'être à la récolte.


	8. Passion

Tout brûle, part en fumée, se consume.

Will ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il doit en penser. Une partie de son esprit frissonne face à ce carnage flamboyant tandis qu'une autre savoure ces flammes grandissantes. Ce n'est pas lui l'artiste de ce chef d'œuvre, il n'a pas assez pris goût au meurtre pour incendier des maisons et en faire flamber les habitants, mais il admet sans remord que le tableau est magnifique.

Le fait que le ciel soit d'un noir d'encre n'est pas étranger à sa vision des choses. L'absence de la lune crée une obscurité plus pesante dans laquelle le rouge des feux de joie se détache merveilleusement bien. Malgré les fenêtres fermées, l'ancien consultant du FBI perçoit les hurlements des victimes, le verre n'étant pas assez épais pour occulter tous les sons. Il imagine sans peine l'odeur caractéristique de la chair qui chauffe à un point inacceptable pour un être humain, se souvenant du fumet de la viande en train de cuire. C'est sans doute la même chose au-dehors, il y a si peu de différence entre ces êtres qui subissent l'assaut des flammes et ceux qui ont terminé leur existence dans son assiette.

« Es-tu sûr que nous n'avons rien à craindre ? »

Tout en posant sa question, Will se tourne vers Hannibal qui l'observe sans un mot. Le psychiatre lui adresse un sourire amusé avant de le rejoindre à la fenêtre, posant une main au creux de ses reins.

« Les pompiers ont été prévenus. Ils sauront endiguer cet incendie.

— Tu sais qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr. Et je sais aussi que le diable a murmuré à son oreille. »

C'est au tour du consultant d'esquisser un sourire, parce qu'il côtoie ce diable au quotidien. Hannibal est l'incarnation-même de la justice de l'homme.. et il n'est pas moins séducteur que l'est l'ange déchu mythique. Ses paroles ont souvent le même effet que des techniques de persuasion, tant son charisme est grand, et Will ne peut que confirmer l'impossibilité de résister éternellement à son attrait. Le cannibale est devenu pour lui une drogue amère si tentante et dont il ne se débarrasserait pour rien au monde.

« Je me demande ce que vont titrer les journaux, s'interroge le brun.

— Un nouveau Néron aux portes de Rome, propose le psychiatre avant d'embrasser l'épaule nue de son amant. »

Will aime cette référence antique. Non pas pour l'événement précis auquel il fait allusion ni pour toutes les conjectures qui existent à son sujet mais plutôt parce que c'est une preuve du caractère inchangé de l'homme pour qui il a tout sacrifié.

Certains prétendent qu'il a perdu l'esprit à cause des manigances de l'Éventreur, à cause des expériences traumatisantes vécues alors qu'il travaillait pour Jack Crawford, mais ils font tous fausse route. Will a été séduit petit à petit par Hannibal. Il a refusé d'y croire pendant de longues années, parce que cette hypothèse remettait en doute trop de convictions personnelles. Désormais, il a conscience de l'impertinence de ce refus de voir la vérité. Ce nom d'amants tueurs est celui qui les définit le mieux depuis qu'ils ont assassiné ensemble le Dragon Rouge, depuis leur chute de la falaise. Si l'ancien consultant du FBI n'appréciait pas ce surnom auparavant, il s'en délecte maintenant.

« Néron a-t-il ordonné l'incendie de Rome ?

— C'est une question qui demeure sans réponse, l'informe le psychiatre. Comme toujours, il y a une double vision de l'Histoire. J'aime penser qu'il l'a fait pour sublimer sa ville et lui permettre ensuite de renaître de ses cendres.

— Aurions-nous dû flamber, Hannibal ? Pour recommencer une autre vie ?

— Non, Will. Nous avons eu notre propre évolution. »

Leurs regards se croisent enfin. Dans les yeux de son amant, le brun décèle un autre feu, moins létal mais bien plus brûlant. Ce désir qui les consume et qui les unit n'est que le reflet d'un incendie intérieur plus important. La passion et l'amour ont dévasté leurs vies aussi efficacement que des flammes ardentes mais rien ne les éteindra.


	9. Hiver Russe

Une boule de neige atterrit sur Will qui jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Des enfants s'amusent dans les rues de Moscou, si heureux que le brun se contente de secouer son manteau en pestant contre l'hiver. Il n'a rien de personnel contre cette saison où le blanc l'emporte sur toutes les autres couleurs mais il apprécie peu la glace qui se forme sur les trottoirs ou les jeux des bambins qui ne respectent rien. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir pris autant de plaisir qu'eux lorsqu'il était enfant et une douce mélancolie l'étreint soudainement. Le passé lui semble si loin, comme si une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il a fui avec Hannibal, alors qu'ils n'ont quitté l'Amérique que quelques mois plus tôt.

Résolu à ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions, l'empathe avance d'un bon pas. Ses sacs de courses sont remplis en prévision du réveillon, même s'il manque l'élément essentiel au déroulement du repas. Le psychiatre lui a promis de s'occuper de la pièce maîtresse et il le croit suffisamment pour ne pas se poser de questions. Peu importe qui finira dans leurs assiettes pour les fêtes, il ne s'en préoccupe plus, savourant plutôt la douceur des mets préparés par son amant.

Will a eu le choix, à de multiples reprises. Hannibal lui a offert plusieurs opportunités pour partir où il en avait envie, seul, mais le consultant a refusé à chaque fois. Le meurtre de Francis a été le moment charnière de son existence, celui qui lui a fait prendre conscience de ses propres capacités. Tuer a été si simple, presque comme une évidence, et il n'est pas assailli par les remords. Au contraire, il sait que si on lui proposait de revivre le même instant, il referait les mêmes gestes. À la différence qu'il ne les précipiterait pas dans le vide sans être certain de s'en sortir.

Arrivé à destination, le brun ne peut retenir le sourire qui éclot sur ses lèvres. La porte est à peine poussée qu'un chien vient lui faire la fête, aboyant joyeusement en remuant la queue. Déséquilibré par ses courses, Will vacille mais il est vite rattrapé par le cannibale qui éloigne l'animal avant de récupérer les sacs. Le consultant se débarrasse de son manteau, caresse affectueusement le labrador, puis rejoint son amant dans la cuisine, l'observant sortir les ingrédients.

« Pourquoi du houx ? demande Will avec curiosité.

— Pour décorer la bûche bien sûr, répond Hannibal avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. L'effet est plus beau avec de vraies feuilles.

— Est-ce que c'est utile d'en faire une ? Nous ne sommes que deux et …

— Tu voulais respecter les traditions alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout. »

Il finit de ranger les derniers moules puis entraîne l'empathe dans le salon où un feu brûle déjà, réchauffant la pièce. Les deux hommes s'installent sur le tapis, sans prêter attention aux fauteuils, préférant se serrer l'un contre l'autre en une chaleureuse intimité. Le silence commence seulement à prendre forme autour d'eux lorsque Will le brise par une nouvelle interrogation.

« Tu connais Baba Yaga ? J'ai entendu plusieurs enfants en parler.

— C'est un conte russe. Baba Yaga est une ogresse qui se déplace dans un mortier. »

Face à l'expression incrédule du brun, Hannibal se met à rire, d'un rire doux et un peu moqueur. Le consultant prend un air boudeur qui n'échappe pas à son amant. Le psychiatre se lève en conservant sa mine amusée, se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque personnelle où sont rangés de nombreux livres, du plus commun au plus coûteux. Il effleure quelques tranches avant de saisir l'ouvrage qui l'intéresse, retournant auprès de Will qui le regarde avec les paupières plissées. Le cannibale passe les premières pages puis montre une illustration à son compagnon.

« Je ne te mens pas.

— Une ogresse dans un mortier, on aura tout vu, marmonne l'ancien consultant. C'est quoi cette habitude de manger des enfants. »

Une autre lueur scintille dans les pupilles d'Hannibal et Will comprend son erreur. Quelle idiotie d'évoquer une créature dévoreuse comme s'il était choqué alors qu'il a déjà mangé bien pire qu'une petite fille. Après tout, leur dernier crime a été mené à coups de houe et de pelles.


	10. Naviguer

Les yeux fermés, Will inspire à pleins poumons l'air marin.

La sensation n'est plus aussi vive que le premier jour de navigation mais il reste ébahi par l'étrange sensation de liberté qui l'étreint. Il n'a plus aucune entrave, physique ou morale, plus aucune cellule pour l'empêcher de devenir celui qu'il est vraiment au fond de lui. Il n'y a que l'océan, si grand, symbolisant tant de choses, tant d'opportunités, si loin de l'hôpital dirigé par Chilton, si loin du service du FBI, si loin de toutes ces victimes qui le hantaient la nuit.

Désormais, c'est fini. Il peut dormir tranquillement, sans se soucier de tout ce passé qui lui faisait du mal. Il est comme un oiseau ayant vécu trop de temps en cage et qui découvre pour la première fois qu'il a la capacité de voler. Il a l'impression qu'il lui suffirait d'étendre les bras pour quitter le pont du navire et s'en aller mais il préfère encore la réalité qui l'entoure. Tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif dans sa vie d'avant n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et il s'estime heureux de profiter de cette nouvelle existence.

Sans doute Hannibal y est-il pour une grande part dans ce bonheur étrange.

Après la chute, ils se sont relevés tous les deux, plus forts que jamais malgré leurs immenses blessures. Ils se sont soignés mutuellement, même si l'ancien chirurgien a été le plus doué pour refermer les plaies. Ils ont longuement hésité sur leur destination, principalement par crainte de se faire surprendre et d'être arrêtés – dans le meilleur des cas – ou d'être tués par des officiers trop zélés. Puisqu'aucun pays ne leur a paru relativement stable sur du long terme, une solution assez imprévue s'est présentée à eux.

« Tu ne t'en lasses pas. »

Ce n'est pas une question, juste une affirmation qui tire un sourire à l'ancien consultant. Il ouvre enfin les paupières alors que son amant s'accoude au bastingage à ses côtés, observant à son tour l'océan et ses reflets.

« Je crois rêver, avoue Will. C'est si différent de ce que nous avons connu.

— Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

La surprise se lit dans les yeux du brun alors qu'il jette un regard en coin au psychiatre. Jamais encore Hannibal ne lui a posé ce genre de question, pas depuis qu'ils ont décidé d'un commun accord de naviguer autour du monde.

« Comment pourrais-je regretter ? murmure l'empathe. Tu m'as offert tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Nous sommes enfin qui nous devions être.

— Alors tu acceptes d'avoir changé, lui souffle le cannibale en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes. »

Le plus jeune apprécie le geste avec un léger sourire un peu timide qui tire un rire franc à l'autre homme.

« Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi, Hannibal ?

— Il y a des moments où j'ai le sentiment d'avoir en face de moi une partie de l'ancien Will Graham, s'amuse l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Dès que je te touche, tu redeviens gêné.

— Et moi, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le psychiatre qui m'a tant marqué. »

Un échange de regards plus tard et ils s'embrassent comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme s'ils pouvaient mourir en une seconde. L'ancien consultant du FBI est sans doute en train de prendre des décisions qui le mèneront vers les ténèbres mais il ne ferait de marche arrière pour rien au monde.

Naviguer avec Hannibal autour de chaque continent, de chaque île, est une vie presque idéale. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à prier pour que le lendemain ne soit pas un réveil brutal dans une cellule vide de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Frederick.


	11. Déluge

Tout prend l'eau.

C'est étonnant cette capacité de l'esprit à dissocier autant de choses pour mieux les unir par la suite. Des pièces sans intérêt, presque effacées, oubliées, reviennent sur le devant de la scène avant de s'effondrer par la suite.

Comme un château de cartes qui s'écroule, le palais mental de Will disparaît.

Il y a déjà sa maison de Wolf Trap en Virginie. L'eau la dévaste de tous côtés, emportant avec elle tous les souvenirs qui y sont liés, les bons comme les pires. Chaque parcelle de sa demeure est noyée, chaque meuble, chaque petit détail, y compris le plus insignifiant.

Ensuite, les scènes de crime se succèdent sous le raz-de-marée. Les corps se gonflent puis éclatent alors que les preuves s'éloignent vers un horizon indéfini. Toutes les enquêtes subissent le même sort funeste, avec violence et regret, balayant tous les noms des victimes et des coupables pour ne rien abandonner derrière les flots vengeurs.

D'autres décors s'ajoutent les uns à la suite des autres, si nombreux. Certains sont anciens et remontent à son enfance, d'autres ne sont que le résultat d'un esprit détraqué. Chapelles, rues, théâtres, salles de bals, forêts, sentiers et cabanes s'emmêlent dans la noirceur d'une eau devenue totalement assassine. Adieu les lustres, les cierges, les vergers ou les arbres centenaires. Adieu les paysages rêvés par un enfant qui aurait tant souhaité ne pas comprendre le monde.

Une lumière brille pourtant au travers des ténèbres. Un feu accueillant brûle dans une cheminée et diffuse une chaleur bienvenue. Deux fauteuils se font face et, assis dessus, deux hommes se dévisagent dans le silence. Pas un bruit ne trouble leur quiétude, pas un soupir ne s'échappe de ces bouches qui ont décidé d'être closes. Les yeux parlent à leurs places, si expressifs, si tendres. Regard bleu dans regard fauve, douceur dans douleur.

C'est le seul endroit qui demeure debout et Will s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Que ses souvenirs s'en aillent et périssent sous un déluge s'il le faut mais il refuse qu'on lui enlève cette pièce mentale qui représente tant pour lui.

Une bouffée d'air. Une toux puissante. Des sensations diverses sur l'ensemble de son corps.

L'eau qui s'infiltre dans les blessures ouvertes, la fatigue d'un combat étrange qui l'assomme peu à peu.

Puis cette voix. À la fois connue et inconnue. Proche mais si loin. Aimée mais tant haïe.

« Will, un petit effort. »

Le consultant veut parler mais il se sent partir à la dérive. Même les mains d'Hannibal qui le maintiennent hors de l'eau ne suffisent plus.

« Je veux mourir, souffle le brun. Je veux juste mourir.

— Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Le plus jeune avale un peu d'eau par mégarde alors que le cannibale lutte contre les courants pour les ramener vers la rive. Will devine que le tsunami qui s'est abattu sur son palais mental n'est que le reflet de ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre.

« Hannibal. »

Il ne fait que murmurer avant de sourire. Si son esprit doit se dissoudre à son tour alors il est prêt à laisser une toile vierge où le psychiatre pourra bâtir une forteresse.


	12. Jalousie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Participation à la nuit érotique de février d'HPF, thème pris en cours de route d'où le format assez bref.  
> Un petit Margot/Alana pour changer.

« Est-ce qu'il aimait la dentelle ? »

La question de Margot est soudaine, tranchante, presque méprisante. Il y a une certaine douleur aussi, derrière ses mots, ainsi qu'un manque d'assurance qui touche Alana. Cette dernière délaisse son livre pour rejoindre sa compagne, allongée sur leur lit.

« Pourquoi autant de curiosité ? demande la psychiatre.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse, réplique l'héritière Verger. Est-ce qu'Hannibal aimait la dentelle ? Est-ce que tu te faisais belle pour lui ?

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

C'est un soupir qui franchit les lèvres du Dr Bloom alors qu'elle laisse le bout de ses doigts errer sur le dos dénudé de son amante. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Margot fait preuve d'autant de jalousie à l'égard du cannibale et elle ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Lecter et elle ont eu une relation charnelle qui s'est terminée dans le verre et le sang, mais leur passion a été aussi brûlante qu'un feu de cheminée. Alana s'est offerte sans crainte à son ancien professeur et elle admet sans remord qu'il a été un bon amant, même si elle préfère la vie qu'elle mène désormais aux côtés de la sœur de Mason.

« Hannibal aime tout ce qui est raffiné, je voulais seulement attirer son attention.

— Es-tu sûre d'avoir tout eu de lui ? chuchote Margot. Es-tu certaine qu'il ne songeait pas à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il te déshabillait ? Ses regards n'ont jamais été pour toi, Alana. »

La principale concernée ne dit rien mais son expression durcit. Elle sait très bien que l'éventreur n'éprouvait rien à son égard, qu'il cherchait uniquement à assouvir des pulsions tout en ayant un alibi mais l'entendre de la bouche de sa compagne, c'est autre chose.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui, poursuit Margot. Je te désire pour ce que tu es, tu n'as pas besoin de dentelle ou de faux-semblants. À dire vrai, je pense que je te préfère nue. »

En réaction à ses paroles, Alana l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas doux et innocent, plutôt brusque, mais elle l'a bien mérité. Margot se retourne complètement pour faire face à son amante et elle l'aide à se dévêtir, maltraitant les tissus qui recouvrent cette peau tant vénérée. Les lèvres se retrouvent pour un baiser plus langoureux alors que les corps se touchent enfin. Le plaisir les étreint, sinuant dans leurs veines pour embraser leurs sens assoiffés d'amour.


	13. Plonger dans l'ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été écrit pendant la nuit érotique, lui aussi. Assez court également, par manque d'éveil, d'où la fin trop abrupte.  
> Je ne sais pas trop estimer le rating pour cet OS mais évocation sexuelle assez explicite sans toutefois être trop importante.

Moralement, il sait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt.

Il a cru que tout serait si simple, qu'il lui suffirait de se persuader que tout irait bien, mais il a fait fausse route. Le regard que l'on pose sur lui est plus puissant que ce qu'il voulait admettre et il regrette d'avoir osé ce premier pas.

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre, aucune lampe n'est allumée. La seule lumière provient de l'extérieur et elle éclaire le triste spectacle d'un lit sur lequel repose un homme solitaire. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, sa chemise ouverte expose l'horrible raison de sa solitude. La cicatrice sur son torse agit comme un repoussoir, aucune femme ne peut l'observer sans dégoût. Lui-même déteste désormais l'image que lui renvoient les miroirs alors il ne va pas leur faire la leçon. Après tout, la marque est longue, difforme, et elle rend sa peau nettement moins agréable au toucher.

C'était désespéré de supposer que cette inconnue ferait exception. Il ne se souvient déjà plus de son prénom, il la revoit seulement en train de glisser ses mains fines le long de sa peau puis les retirer comme si elle venait de se brûler. Elle n'a prononcé aucune excuse ni n'a essayé de surmonter son dégoût. Elle est juste partie en claquant la porte derrière elle, l'abandonnant avec son désir et son mal-être.

Frederick est rongé par l'amertume. Oui, il a commis des erreurs mais il n'est pas le seul. Oui, Abel lui a ouvert le ventre pour en extirper des organes mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir quand il l'a persuadé qu'il était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

Maintenant il est seul dans les ombres de sa chambre. Un rire sans joie s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il retire complètement sa chemise. Il ferme les yeux et effleure sa cicatrice puis d'autres surfaces de son torse. Ses mains descendent à son pantalon qu'il déboutonne avant de le repousser sur ses cuisses. Inutile d'aller plus loin, il se contentera du contact de ses doigts contre son sexe dressé.

Le désir n'a pas disparu et il se mord les lèvres en ressentant les fourmillements familiers du plaisir. Son bassin accompagne inconsciemment les mouvements de sa main, augmentant la sensation.

Une fois encore, il cède à l'ombre.


	14. Crise de panique

Le courrier s'est accumulé dans la boîte aux lettres et Frederick bataille pour récupérer les différentes enveloppes. Ses clefs lui échappent à plusieurs reprises et il retient un grognement irrité, inspirant longuement pour se calmer. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid alors qu'il peut enfin rentrer chez lui après plusieurs mois de soins aussi éprouvants qu'humiliants. Il n'a plus que quelques pas à effectuer pour se couper de l'extérieur mais ce sont les plus durs à faire.

La serrure de la porte n'a pas été changée et il suffit au psychiatre de la pousser pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Il dépose son courrier sur le meuble de l'entrée, de même que ses clefs. L'angoisse le saisit alors qu'il avance, ayant l'impression de revivre cette journée où tout a basculé pour lui. Il déglutit difficilement mais poursuit son inspection malgré l'oppression de plus en plus pesante.

Crawford lui a affirmé que les corps ont été enlevés, que tout a été nettoyé et qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de ce qui a eu lieu. Frederick a beau en avoir conscience, son esprit superpose à son regard le souvenir des cadavres des policiers, l'un aux tripes découvertes et l'autre aussi piquant qu'un hérisson avec des instruments de cuisine plantés dans tout le corps. Une vague de nausée le surprend à cette pensée et il se hâte de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les autres.

Bien malgré lui, ses yeux se posent sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui descend à la cave. Il se rappelle le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque relié à Abel Gideon et il lui faut beaucoup de courage pour accepter de rejoindre l'étage inférieur. Sa canne claque à chaque marche, comme une marche funèbre l'accompagnant, et son rythme cardiaque augmente au fur et à mesure qu'il approche de la fin de l'escalier. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit hormis sa respiration, contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il s'est tenu à cet endroit.

Du bout de sa canne, il pousse la porte – non fermée elle-aussi – puis soupire de soulagement en remarquant que la pièce est redevenue propre, sans le corps découpé et presque entièrement démembré de Gideon. Cette fois-ci, il ne remontera pas les marches en courant, il n'y aura pas d'Hannibal à l'étage pour l'attendre et l'endormir. Il peut presque considérer que tout va bien, que ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pourtant, il ne réussit pas à être optimiste car un éclat sanglant attire son regard dans un angle de la pièce. L'équipe de nettoyage a peut-être été minutieuse dans la cuisine, il reste un détail à la cave.

Frederick s'avance doucement vers cette trace rouge. Ce sang est celui d'un homme qui lui a ouvert le ventre pour retirer certains de ses organes, il devrait être heureux de savoir qu'il ne le reverra plus et qu'il est enfin en paix mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ce simple petit détail suffit à déclencher en lui une crise de panique qui le pétrifie. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de sa canne alors qu'il recule, agité de spasmes si violents qu'il craint de tomber. Ses jambes finissent par se dérober et il relâche la canne qui s'écroule au sol en même temps que lui.

Les larmes viennent envahir sa vision tandis qu'il pleure, libérant sa douleur. Il a mis du temps à accepter de ne plus être le même homme, supportant avec peine les expressions dédaigneuses du personnel médical. Personne ne savait qu'il n'était pas l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, au début, et Crawford n'a pas pensé à les prévenir à l'instant où ils ont compris qu'Hannibal était derrière tous les meurtres. Les infirmiers, les médecins, les prothésistes ont tous eu des comportements déplaisants à son égard jusqu'au moment où ils sont venus s'excuser quand la vérité a éclaté. Tout ce temps, Frederick a caché sa souffrance et son chagrin, retenant ses larmes en se promettant de ne pas pleurer à cause de cette situation. Mais c'est fini, cette lutte est perdue depuis le premier jour et il est temps pour lui d'enfin accepter ses émotions.

Recroquevillé contre un meuble, le Dr Chilton sanglote longuement. Il déteste ses larmes qui lui semblent si peu viriles, il haït Hannibal qui a transformé sa vie en Enfer. Il s'en veut aussi terriblement d'avoir joué à l'imbécile sans songer un seul moment à mettre de côté son ego pour faire enfermer la bonne personne. Il a perdu un rein, un morceau d'intestin et sa dignité sous les mains de Gideon mais Hannibal l'a privé d'un œil et d'un morceau de mâchoire, l'obligeant à se maquiller chaque jour pour dissimuler sa blessure. Il aurait pu demander aux médecins de l'achever mais il ne laissera pas son collègue vaincre.

Frederick se remet debout difficilement, s'appuyant sur le meuble. S'il n'avait aucune intention spéciale en arrivant chez lui, il sait maintenant ce qu'il va faire. Un bon torchon et du produit lui seront utiles pour débarrasser sa maison de toute la poussière qui s'est déposée pendant son hospitalisation. Et pour effacer les dernières traces de sang.


	15. Cicatrices

L'eau lui tire une grimace de douleur en passant sur les différentes plaies qui parsèment son corps. Hannibal a insisté pour qu'il prenne une douche afin de se débarrasser de tout ce que sa peau a accumulé en peu de temps : le sang, la poussière, les minuscules cailloux et le liquide en bas de la falaise. Tout cela mélangé risquerait de les conduire tous les deux à une infection sévère, ce qui serait assez ironique après tout ce qu'ils ont affronté ces derniers jours. La Mort elle-même n'a pas su les garder alors autant éviter de passer de vie à trépas à cause d'un oubli de soins.

Will est un peu perdu. Il y a encore quelques mois, il vivait tranquillement avec sa femme Molly et le fils de cette dernière. Puis Francis Dolarhyde a fait irruption dans son existence avec sa folie. Il aurait pu ne pas aller voir Hannibal et se débrouiller avec ses propres moyens mais il a tout à fait conscience de son incapacité à ignorer le cannibale. Il supposait que refuser de lui rendre visite suffirait à l'oublier mais il faut croire qu'il s'est trompé. Le psychiatre a pris possession de ses rêves sans aucune douceur et il l'a entraîné dans un monde où tuer lui a été profitable. Éliminer définitivement le Dragon Rouge ne l'a pas perturbé, il s'est senti enfin lui-même.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il a essayé de ne pas devenir comme le Dr Lecter. Molly était d'ailleurs un bon choix, comme un traitement qui l'empêchait de sombrer face à la drogue qu'était Hannibal. Mais cette parodie de cure de désintoxication n'a servi à rien parce qu'ils sont unis par quelque chose de plus fort. Bedelia a confirmé son soupçon et les mots du cannibale avant leur chute ont eux-aussi été révélateurs.

« Will, je peux entrer ? »

Cette étrange politesse tire un sourire las à l'ancien consultant. Ils sont tous les deux en fuite, sans doute recherchés par le FBI, mais Hannibal se comporte encore comme l'homme bien élevé qu'il est. Le brun donne son assentiment tout en fermant le robinet de la douche. Il tâtonne un peu pour trouver un peignoir qu'il enfile avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Le tissu rêche et l'air un peu plus frais agressent sa peau, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur qu'il ne parvient pas à retenir.

« La guérison risque d'être un peu longue, l'informe le cannibale. Il n'y a pas assez de matériel de soin ici.

— Il doit y avoir une pharmacie dans le coin, suppose Will.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire voir.»

L'empathe ne rétorque rien, ignorant certaines informations sur l'endroit où ils ont trouvé refuge. Il dormait plus ou moins dans la voiture lorsqu'Hannibal les a conduits ici et il n'a pas pensé un seul instant à lui demander le nom de leur destination. Son corps souffrait beaucoup trop en raison de leur chute de la falaise et il s'interroge encore sur le niveau de résistance du psychiatre. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état pitoyable mais le Dr Lecter les a sortis de l'eau, menés au rivage et volé une voiture alors que le consultant a su uniquement piquer un somme pendant le trajet.

« Je vais devoir examiner tes blessures, reprend Hannibal. »

Will ne relève pas le passage au tutoiement. Il se contente de détailler son vis-à-vis, remarquant les blessures fraîches qui viennent d'être soignées. Le cannibale l'a laissé dormir un peu pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui-même mais même le talent du psychiatre ne peut cacher les marques profondes de la lutte contre Dolarhyde puis contre les flots.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment prudent de ne pas aller voir quelqu'un de qualifié ?

— Je suis un ancien chirurgien et j'ai de bonnes capacités. Aurais-tu des doutes à mon propos ? »

L'espace de quelques secondes, Will s'imagine répondre par l'affirmative dans le but de le tester mais il réussit seulement à hausser les épaules. Hannibal pose sur son épaule une main autoritaire et il l'entraîne vers la cuisine. Sur la table reposent des pinces, quelques seringues, des compresses, des bandes, des pansements et des désinfectants. Aux yeux du brun, c'est déjà un bon début, il s'attendait à moins de matériel par rapport à ce qu'a annoncé le psychiatre.

Alors que le cannibale désinfecte ses mains, l'ancien consultant se sent soudainement exposé. Il n'a rien en-dessous de son peignoir et il n'est pas préparé à se montrer dans son plus simple appareil aux yeux d'Hannibal. Il ne résiste toutefois pas lorsque le Dr Lecter ouvre le nœud qui le tient fermé et fait tomber le morceau de tissu à terre. Will frissonne en raison de l'intensité du regard de l'autre homme et il se fait violence pour ne pas partir en courant lorsque le cannibale effleure sa peau délicatement.

Les doigts d'Hannibal sont posés sur son ventre, là où il l'a transpercé avant de partir en Italie. La cicatrice est parfaitement visible, comme un sourire sur sa peau, comme un rappel de cet instant où leurs chemins se sont séparés dans le sang.

« Tu aurais pu me tuer ce jour-là, murmure Will.

— Ce n'était pas mon but, répond le psychiatre sur le même ton. »

Il délaisse le ventre pour l'épaule, là où Chiyoh a tiré sans le louper. Le brun se souvient encore de la douleur ressentie lorsque la balle a pénétré sa chair.

« Elle est douée, déclare le plus jeune. Elle sait viser.

— Chiyoh est pleine de ressources. »

Le Dr Lecter passe ensuite au front où une légère cicatrice témoigne de son intention d'entrer littéralement dans la tête de Will. Un instant coupé par l'arrivée des hommes de main de Mason.

« Est-ce que tu comptais véritablement me tuer ? »

Il n'y a aucune réponse de la part d'Hannibal. Il se détourne pour récupérer ce dont il a besoin alors que le consultant tente d'oublier le fait qu'il est complètement nu. Afin de briser le silence, Will se met à parler, conscient d'être vulnérable, y voyant là un moyen d'avoir un peu plus d'assurance.

« Je n'ai pas honte de mes cicatrices, Hannibal. Elles m'appartiennent et sont là pour me rappeler que je dois être fort.»


	16. L'ombre du cannibale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai hésité à poster ce texte parce qu'il est assez court (et j'avoue qu'en fait, j'ai bêtement été prise par le sommeil).

Il n'y a plus la moindre trace d'innocence dans l'âme de Will. Tout a été délicatement noirci sous la plume aiguisée d'Hannibal, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, le transformant en un amas de ténèbres. La lumière qui berçait son esprit s'est éteinte sous le flot incessant de l'ombre du cannibale, le plongeant au sein d'un monde obscur où rires et joies se mêlent à la mort.

Le consultant du FBI ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il s'est laissé aller face à l'appel envoûtant des émotions néfastes de son psychiatre. Un mois ? Un an ? Ou plus encore ? Combien de nuits ont agité son corps endolori de cauchemars morbides ? Combien de jours se sont levés sur son regard assombri par les tourments ? Il ignore exactement quelle réponse apporter à ses propres interrogations, il a uniquement conscience de la réalité de ce qui l'entoure et du fait qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver ou de délirer. Tout est parfaitement réel : la maison aux trois étages, le magnifique jardin fleuri ou encore l'odeur bien présente du parfum personnel d'Hannibal.

Sans réfléchir, Will inspire l'oreiller de son amant. Ce dernier est parti dès les premiers rayons du soleil, sans donner la moindre indication concernant sa destination, se contentant d'un baiser sur les lèvres de l'être aimé. Le brun ne sait pas s'il devrait en profiter pour s'extirper hors de son ombre, afin de faire revenir la lumière dans sa vie, ou s'il vaut mieux être sagement allongé à attendre le retour d'un homme capable de tuer un autre individu sans le moindre remord.

Tout lui a plu chez le cannibale, de sa mortelle habitude qui consiste à se débarrasser des éléments gêneurs à sa culture artistique sans faille. Chaque tableau est longuement critiqué par Hannibal, avec le détail de la composition jusqu'à la réception par le public. Will est comme une terre desséchée parce qu'il n'a pas plu depuis un moment et qui voit venir l'eau salvatrice. Ainsi, les connaissances du psychiatre sont des touches de couleur dans son horizon ténébreux.

Le consultant admet sans honte qu'il a pris plaisir à tomber dans les filets d'Hannibal et qu'il ne renoncerait à sa présence pour rien au monde.


	17. Demande lettrée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte basé sur une image avec des lettres de scrabble et une bague.

Will siffle ses chiens, heureux de les voir s'amuser dans le jardin. Il ne pourra jamais assez remercier Hannibal pour avoir fait une entorse à leur besoin de s'éloigner de leur ancienne vie. Un matin, le cannibale est parti en lui promettant de revenir vite et, lorsqu'il a franchi le seuil de leur maison, les chiens l'accompagnaient. L'ancien consultant du FBI n'a jamais été aussi content de retrouver ses animaux de compagnie et de constater qu'ils allaient bien malgré son absence auprès d'eux. Son amant lui a assuré avoir pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour éviter que le lien soit fait entre les bêtes et leur nouvelle demeure mais le plus jeune ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu d'angoisse à l'idée que leur existence à deux soit brisée par les autorités locales.

L'empathe se baisse pour caresser ses chiens avec un sourire. Son bonheur n'a jamais été aussi complet, même quand il faisait son travail avec empressement ou qu'il passait des instants complices avec Molly. Il se croyait capable d'accomplir son devoir mais désormais, auprès de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, il se sent prêt à grimper jusqu'à la lune. Il est enfin lui-même, sans avoir le sentiment d'être caché derrière de faux-semblants, grâce à la présence libératrice d'Hannibal. Ce dernier l'a accepté dans son entièreté et a fait en sorte de le sublimer.

Tout en rentrant chez lui, Will continue de sourire avec légèreté. Il aime leur nouvelle vie en Autriche, loin de l'Amérique, de Crawford, de tous ceux qui ont croisé leur route par le passé. Il ne se rend plus malade en découvrant des cadavres mutilés – même si hypocritement, il donne des coups de main à Hannibal pour s'occuper de ses victimes – et il n'a plus à rendre des comptes sur sa santé mentale puisque tout va pour le mieux. Alana lui dirait sans doute qu'il a perdu l'esprit en poursuivant sa route avec le cannibale mais il sait qu'il est enfin à sa place.

Les chiens se précipitent dans la cuisine où les attendent des gamelles d'eau et de la nourriture. Will leur jette un coup d'œil amusé avant de passer par le salon. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce et il n'entend aucun bruit provenant de l'étage supérieur. Ce silence est étrange, d'autant plus qu'habituellement, à cette heure-ci, Hannibal prend le temps de jouer sur son clavecin. L'empathe ne s'en préoccupe pas, pensant simplement que son amant a eu autre chose à faire ou qu'il se repose, même si cette hypothèse lui paraît totalement contraire au comportement de l'Éventreur. Le brun pose son manteau dans l'entrée avant de monter au second étage, curieux.

« Hannibal ? »

Aucune voix ne lui répond et il fronce les sourcils, un peu surpris par le manque de vie. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent légèrement mais il se reprend, supposant que son amant ne l'a pas entendu. Will passe finalement la porte de leur chambre, remarquant qu'une fois encore, il n'y a personne. Son regard s'arrête sur sa table de nuit où sont posées des lettres de scrabble. Le mot « forever » est nettement visible, avec une alliance à la place du « o ». L'émotion saisit l'empathe lorsqu'il comprend le sens caché de la mise en scène. Il ne sursaute pas quand des bras l'enlacent et qu'une tête familière se pose sur son épaule.

« Oui. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure de la part de Will mais son amant n'en perd pas la moindre sonorité. Le sourire du cannibale n'échappe pas au plus jeune qui ferme les yeux en se laissant aller contre son torse. L'amour qui les lie grandit jour après jour et il lui semble naturel d'accepter cette demande en mariage peu conventionnelle.


	18. Une question d'estime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte basé sur une citation : "L'amour peut se passer d'estime, pas l'amitié" d'Arletty. Premier essai sur ce pairing particulier.
> 
> Univers : Sorte d'UA de fin saison 2/début saison 3.

« Hannibal a joué avec tout le monde, soupire Will. J'ai fini par lui accorder mon amitié alors qu'il ne représentait rien pour moi et que je ne voyais en lui qu'un psychiatre comme un autre. »

Debout devant la fenêtre du bureau du Dr Chilton, Will observe d'un air absent la pluie qui tombe en continu. Les derniers jours ont prouvé à chaque personne proche de Lecter qu'il n'était pas cet agneau innocent qu'il faisait semblant d'être. Le loup s'est caché derrière un masque de mensonges en semant des cadavres sur son chemin, sans rien laisser paraître. Le consultant du FBI n'a pas digéré son passage comme patient à l'asile psychiatrique pour criminels instables de Baltimore et il aimerait passer lui-même la corde au cou de l'Éventreur.

« Votre instinct était le bon, Will. Mais vous vous êtes fait berner comme chacun d'entre nous. Vous avez essayé de trouver quelque chose digne d'estime en lui, pour justifier un potentiel rapprochement, alors que votre empathie savait déjà qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher.

— Êtes-vous encore en train de sous-entendre que j'ai délibérément ignoré les signaux d'alerte de mon cerveau pour développer une amitié avec le Dr Lecter ?

— Je tiens à vous montrer où se situe votre erreur.

— Parce que vous êtes assez parfait pour tout connaître, Chilton ? Je pense que vous avez payé aussi votre inconscience. »

La lueur qui brille dans les yeux de Frederick tire un sourire froid à Will. Les éclats de voix sont devenus presque quotidiens entre eux, à chaque fois qu'ils se voient dans le cadre de la nouvelle thérapie du plus jeune. Ce dernier a dû accepter de confier une fois encore ses pensées tourmentées à un psychiatre afin de poursuivre son boulot. Crawford a insisté sur ses moments d'instabilité puis a rappelé que le danger n'est jamais loin, avant de préciser qu'il veut désormais un réel suivi pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Chilton a sauté sur l'occasion en se proposant comme thérapeute, faisant de l'empathe son unique patient en-dehors de ceux de l'asile.

Will ne nie pas que les débuts ont été compliqués. Il ne communiquait pas avec Frederick et gardait le silence à chaque séance, jusqu'au jour où le plus vieux l'a mis face à ses démons en le conduisant devant la cellule qu'il avait occupée à cause du cannibale. Le consultant du FBI a alors commencé à s'ouvrir un peu en évitant le sujet principal. Puis le nom d'Hannibal est venu dans leurs discussions et a fait évoluer leur relation d'une façon imprévue. Les piques acerbes du plus jeune et l'ego de l'aîné se sont heurtés en formant un mélange surprenant. Après les batailles verbales, ils sont passés à un aspect plus physique auquel ils n'auraient jamais songé.

« Crawford m'a demandé si ma thérapie avançait, reprend Will.

— Et qu'avez-vous dit ?

— Que je n'étais pas un bon juge. Preuve en est que nous discutons seulement maintenant de mes erreurs.

— Sûrement parce que vous ne m'écoutez jamais. »

Le consultant se met à rire. Il apprécie un peu plus Chilton pour sa franchise, pour ses baisers aussi, ainsi que leurs quelques corps à corps brûlants. Mais il ne voit pas un ami en lui, il ne l'estime pas assez pour ça et il sait que si l'amour peut s'en passer, ce n'est pas le cas de l'amitié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Frederick/Will m'est venu pour ce texte et j'ai découvert que ça me donne des idées pour un futur OS ou une fic à chapitres


End file.
